


Never Have I Ever

by Salamander



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Drinking Games, F/M, First Time, M/M, kind of selfcest but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Fetch never slept with Delsin - based on our RP characters (male Fetch - Ash), everyone lives together in a big house and drinking games with Delsin are always a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyAche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/gifts).



> Written for my lovely husband LovelyAche - please also note that I'm currently writing a follow up which details Delsin and Eugene's fun times :3

In all the time they’d been together, Abi and Ash had barely spoken about their sexual experience. Or, well, their lack of. Right up until, with a snigger, Delsin caught them off-guard with a well-aimed question during a game of Never Have I Ever.

Never Have I Ever had sex. Of course, Eugene had taken a drink, both Delsin and Reggie abstaining and then there was Abi. She glared down at her shot before downing it and slamming the glass on the table. Ash mirrored her movements, and their eyes met over the table, shared frustration in their eyes.

Ash glared at Delsin, as if daring him to laugh.

“There’s no shame in that,” Reggie said, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence. 

“He’s only saying that because he didn’t lose his until he was twenty four.” Delsin sniggered then elbowed Reggie in the ribs. “Right bro?” 

“Yeah, well not all of us are so available like you are, little bro.” Reggie looked pointedly away from Delsin and took a sip of his beer. “Don’t forget, some of us spent their teenage years cleaning up snot from baby brothers.” He smiled over his glass, point well driven home, and Delsin scowled at him. 

“Yeah whatever, Reg.” 

“You said you’d help me get laid.” Eugene’s voice was slightly meek, ut more open than it would’ve been without the alcohol.

“Shit yeah, so I did!” Delsin threw an arm around Eugene, bending down to whisper in his ear. “How about I get you laid after this game, hm?”

“Uh, what?” Eugene flushed beet red, but he didn’t move away from the way he pressed against Delsin’s shoulder.

“You and me, stupid.” Delsin nuzzled his nose against Eugene’s neck to a chorus of disgusted noises around the table.

“Delsin! Keep that private, god.” Reggie downed his drink, a disgusted look on his face.

Ash snorted. “Yeah seriously dude, I don’t want to know that teen angel here’s gonna get laid before I do. Ugh.” He pinched his brow, trying not to think about hot skin and hard flesh and fuck! There it was… He caught Abi's eye and pulled a rueful face.

Standing abruptly, Abi reached across the table and grabbed Ash's hand. “Come on big boy.” She yanked him upright and dragged him out of the room. “Don't wait up, assholes,” she called over her shoulder, ignoring the pervy shouts coming from Delsin.

Their shared bedroom wasn't exactly the biggest room in the house, but it was enough for the two of them. Abigail turned round and sat down on the bed with a _flump_ , looking up at Ash with a wary expression on her face. “You're, uh.... you're okay with this right, Ash?”

He swallowed hard, sitting down on the bed next to Abi. “I'm just… you know.” He laughed and reached up to brush some hair out of her eyes. “Nervous I guess? Pathetic, right?”

Abi snorted, placing her own hand over Ash's and closing her eyes. “Nah.” She fell silent for a second, enjoying the simple touch. “Me too,” she said quietly. Her eyes opened and she looked back at Ash, taking in his gorgeous face and slightly worried expression before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. Abi traced her tongue across his bottom lip, licking at his piercing experimentally before claiming his mouth.

Ash moaned, turning towards her and cupping her face with both hands like it was something precious. The kiss was slow and exploratory - both of them savouring the sensations as if it was their very first time. They’d kissed before, obviously, but the knowledge that something would come after it made things feel a little different somehow.

They broke apart for breath, panting softly as heat flushed through their bodies. “Shit,” Abi murmured, pressing her forehead against Ash’s. She trailed her hand through his hair, brushing it back and away from his face before cupping the back of his head and pulling him close for another kiss - deeper and more fervent this time. She held him hard with one hand, her other roaming over his body until she managed to push up his t-shirt and graze her fingertips over his taut stomach.

Abi’s fingers accidentally brushed further down and she paused at the obvious hardness there; pulling apart from the kiss again to look into his eyes. “I-… uh. Oh shit. I don’t even know what to do!” She sighed heavily, still tracing the bulge in Ash’s shorts.

“I’ll show you,” he replied, guiding her hand against his crotch. “Like this. Ah, yeah, fuck, that’s it.” He increased the pressure until her palm pressed against his erection hard and yeah, he was definitely craving more.

She moved her hand away to a groan from Ash, but he grinned as Abi worked on the buttons on his shorts. “Shift your ass,” Abi muttered, lifting Ash by the waistband of his shorts.

He wiggled and lay back on the bed, pulling his shorts down and kicking them off and to the floor. Abi crawled on top, her hand going down between them to stroke his dick. “Like this?”

Ash groaned in response, bucking his hips to get more friction. He wrapped his arms around Abi’s waist, holding her close as they ground together. “Yeah,” he breathed into his mouth, “yeah that feels good, fuck.”

Her hips pressed against him, pushing him down into the bed, and Ash was filled with a sudden desire to tear her clothes off. “Can I-” He slid his hands up her body, lifting her t-shirt to expose bare flesh. Abi nodded, eyes wide, sitting up to allow the shirt to go over her head. She stretched her arms up as Ash reached round to clumsily fumble with her bra clasps, a frustrated noise slipping from his lips as he struggled with it.

“Come here,” she said with a chuckle, unfastening the clasps and letting the bra fall, her breasts loose. Ash’s hands came up to cup them both, thumbs brushing over her nipple piercings with fascination.

Abi gasped at the contact, her back arching and forcing her crotch down against his. She dropped her hands and hastily removed her own shorts, squirming out of them clumsily and dropping them next to Ash’s.

She stroked her palms up Ash’s stomach, pushing his t-shirt up and over his shoulders to bare his chest. She leaned forward against his warmth, breasts pressing deliciously against him, to kiss him hard on the mouth. “We’re actually doing this,” she murmured, a mad grin on her face.

“Yeah, looks like it,” Ash replied, bucking his hips to drive his dick against Abi’s crotch. She shivered in response, then sat back upright and straddled him once more. 

They managed to struggle out of their underwear and they mutually groaned as his dick rubbed against her clit. She was wet already, and Ash reached down to touch her wonderingly. Of course, he knew about sex - it wasn’t like he’d spent his life in a nunnery or something - but knowing about it and actually experiencing it for himself were different things entirely.

No porn ever mentioned how it felt to touch a woman who was so wet for you. They never mentioned just how _hot_ it felt, or how slick, or how the friction would feel against the head of his dick. They just lay like that for a while, hips moving gently as Abi explored Ash’s mouth with her tongue.

Suddenly shy, she pulled away for a second to look at Ash appraisingly. “I want to taste you,” she murmured, dipping her hand down again to take careful hold of his dick. “You feel so good, I just. Yeah.”

Ash nodded his head rapidly, throat too dry to answer with more than a hoarse “yeah, god,” and Abi was moving down his body, nudging him with her nose and tasting him everywhere with gentle licks and nibbles until yeah, she wrapped both hands around his dick and regarded it nervously.

She dipped her tongue into the slit, smiling at the salty taste of him and the way he groaned above her. It made Abi bolder, and she ducked her head with a will, taking him into her mouth with a little moan. He was thick and strange in her mouth, but the heady scent and taste were overwhelmingly good, and she found herself writhing a little.

Ash’s fingers went to her hair. “Is this okay?” He stroked through the thick pink of it before taking a careful, gentle handful. Abi moaned in affirmation and he tightened his grip, hips canting upwards to nudge his dick deeper into her mouth.

Although she was focusing on breathing through her nose, it was hard, and Ash’s movement had Abi coughing in response, coming up for a breath of air. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, giving Ash a cheeky smirk. “You trying to deep throat me or something, dude?”

“What if I said yeah?” Ash smirked right back, giving Abi’s hair a tug. “Nah, I don’t wanna choke you.” He pulled her up his body, hips jerking upwards to rub against hers.

“You want this instead,” Abi murmured, reaching down between them. “I… I thought I could sit on you.”

“Mmm,” Ash hummed, his gaze heated. “Yeah, pretty sure I’d like that.”

Abi got to her knees, straddling Ash’s hips this time, and ground down against his dick. A thought hit her, though, and she reached over to the bedside cabinet to grab a condom. She clumsily opened the packet and somehow managed to get the thing on him and then she took hold of the base, nudging up against her entrance as she braced herself.

“You feel kinda big,” she said quietly, nerves fluttering in her belly. “This is gonna hurt, isn’t it?”

“I dunno.” Ash placed his palms at her hips, rubbing them soothingly against her skin. “But if it does, we can stop.”

"Ah, fuck this shit!” Abi took a breath and forced Ash inside, settling herself on him until he was as deep as she could manage. “Fuck!” She hissed, leaning forward and steadying herself on Ash’s chest as she got used to the intense sting.

“Are you okay?” he asked, breathless and trying desperately not to move. She felt so good around him, holy fuck. He did have a moment of wondering what it’d be like without the condom, but then Abi moved and all thoughts outside of her were driven from his mind.

“I’m fine,” she bit out, brow furrowed with concentration. “Stop fussing.” She rolled her hips experimentally, then hissed again as he went a little too deep. “Shit. Okay okay, let me-” Abi shifted her position slightly until she was tilted a little more forward. “That’s better.” She moved her hips again, a groan of pleasure falling from her lips this time. “Fuck, yeah that’s better.”

Ash met her movement with his own, pleasure washing through him at the sheer tight hotness of it. “Shit, Abi,” he gasped. One hand roamed up her belly to cup her breast and he flicked her nipple ring softly.

A gasp, and Abi’s eyes snapped open, staring down intensely at Ash. “Fucking do that again,” she ground out, slamming herself down hard onto him.

He grunted at that, then obliged, this time tugging on the ring, rubbing his thumb against the nub of her nipple, feeling the metal beneath. Her other one, he noticed, was a bar instead of a ring, and he moved to it, sliding it side to side for a second before pinching her nipple hard.

“You fucker!” Abi dug her nails into Ash’s chest, clenching around him and slamming down again, her movements harder and more intense.

“Good then?” Ash chuckled hoarsely between pants and then pinched her nipple around the bar once again. Her outraged gasps of pleasure only served to encourage him and he did it again, enjoying the way Abi writhed on top of him and especially enjoying the view.

Abi grunted as Ash hit a particular spot inside her, hard, and moved one of her hands down to touch herself. She slid a finger down her clit with a shudder, then began to stroke it in time with their rhythm.

Ash, noticing what she was doing, brought his own hand up and traced her finger with his thumb. He applied a little pressure and she moved to allow him access - his thumb wide and strong, and fuck it felt good. He let her set the pace of fucking him, trying his hardest to keep it in time with the sliding of his thumb across her clit.

As Abi’s movements sped up, Ash felt himself get closer and closer to his orgasm. His hips became erratic, and, with jerking movements, he came with a deep, hard thrust into Abi. “Oh shit,” he murmured as his body relaxed, the ripples of pleasure still pulsing through him in little shivers and spasms. “You didn’t-”

“No,” Abi gasped, catching her breath as she steadied herself against Ash once more. “But it’s okay.”

“Shh.” Ash pulled out of her with a wince and then gently tugged the condom off before toppling them both until Abi was at the side of him on the bed. He ran a hand over her side, feeling her curves and the way her skin prickled at his touch. “Can I?”

Abi nodded, watching him with fascination as he plunged his fingers down and stroked her. Her back arched as he reached her clit, fingers grabbing for him desperately as he stroked it up and down. Ash dipped his fingers into her entrance, slicking them up before focusing his attention back on her clit.

He pressed a little too hard and Abi winced, then moved down to join him. “Here, like this,” she whispered softly, guiding his hand to the perfect pressure and angle. She gasped as they got into a rhythm, gripping onto Ash’s wrist as her pleasure built. A loud stream of curses fell from her lips as she came, back arching off the bed as it crashed over her.

Ash watched, rapt, as Abi relaxed. She curled against him with a stupefied smile, burrowing her head into the meat of his shoulder. “Mmm.” Her voice was sleepy and her muscles ached and yeah, there was probably a bit of blood between her legs but she felt so good that she didn’t give a shit.

He ran his hands over her hair, looking down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “That was fucking awesome.” Ash buried his nose into Abi’s hair, a wide smile gracing his lips.

“Reckon anyone heard us?”

"I hope they did! Maybe it’ll stop D going on about it all the time.”

Abi snickered. “Oh my god, him and Eugene though.”

“I wonder if he’s loud.”

She stifled a guffaw of laughter in Ash’s chest, body shaking with amusement. “I bet he’s bossy as fuck. You’ve seen him when he goes all angel beast.”

Ash tilted his head, imagining it, and then chuckled. “Yeah, god I can see it.” He stroked Abi’s hair again almost absently, really getting his fingertips in there against her scalp. 

Abi hummed in pleasure. “Fuck yeah, that’s nice. Keep doing that.”

“Anything you want,” Ash murmured, feeling his heart swell with love for her.

“Could be a dangerous thing to say,” Abi mumbled into his chest. “Careful what you promise dude.”

“I mean it.”


	2. Now I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what do Delsin and Eugene get up to after Ash and Abigail leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to make the drinking game fic from before into a series! There'll be one more part - with Reggie~

Eugene watched Abi and Ash leave without a word - he didn’t need to say anything, since Delsin was coming out with all of it anyway.

Reggie tutted and downed his beer. “Right then kids, I’m off to do adult things. You two just. Ugh, yeah.” He stood up and grimaced down at them both. “Enjoy yourselves I guess.” He glared at Delsin for a second, then added, “be safe, little bro. And don’t break Eugene. I like him.”

He walked past Eugene, giving him an encouraging little squeeze on the shoulder, then left the room. Presumably to go up to his bedroom or something, Eugene had no idea what Reggie even did in his free time.

Delsin grinned widely, pressing his forehead against Eugene’s. “Just you and me, angel boy.” He nuzzled him, way more drunk than they’d all got for a long time. It was the first time in ages that they’d even had any downtime, and even Eugene was feeling the effects of it. Then again, he had had quite a lot to drink too. He’d always figured he was the least experienced of the group, and now he had definite confirmation that he was.

“Y-you’re sure about this?” Eugene said, blushing a furious scarlet. “I mean, I’m not good looking or anything. I- I just dunno.”

Delsin made a loud noise of dismissal. “Fuck off Eugene, you’re hot.” He kissed the side of Eugene’s neck as if to illustrate his point, causing him to shiver under his touch.

“R-really?” Eugene blushed harder, turning to stare wide-eyed at Delsin. “You gotta be blind or something.” He shrunk into his hood, almost wishing he could hide from the world. Delsin, however, wasn’t having any of that. He reached forward and brushed the hood back gently until it fell back.

“Shh, you know I hate it when you say shit like that. Come on, I’ll show you.” Delsin stood up and took Eugene’s hand, pulling him upright and leading him to his bedroom. “Sit down?”

Eugene obeyed mutely, his eyes wide as he watched Delsin get to his knees in front of him. “W-what are you gonna do?”

“Show you how hot I think you are,” Delsin murmured. He brought his hands up and spread them palm-down on Eugene’s thighs. Delsin hummed with approval at the response from Eugene, running his hands up and down then all the way to his crotch, where he palmed Eugene’s hardening erection. “You like this?”

A gasp. “Y-yes,” Eugene moaned, leaning back on his hands. His head fell back and eyes slid closed as Delsin increased the attention on him, rubbing his crotch with a mixture of gentle and harder pressure.

“Hmm, I can tell, yeah.” Delsin smiled widely, enjoying the way Eugene hardened under his touch. He ran his fingers up to the waistband of Eugene’s jeans, pulling it out enough that he could slip underneath.

Eugene’s belly fluttered under his fingertips. “D-delsin-”

“Want me to go slower?”

“No! No, don’t go slower.” Eugene reached down and fumbled open his buttons, yanking his jeans down and wiggling out of them. He poked them off the bed with a foot and then moaned as Delsin dipped his fingers down under the waistband of his boxers. “Take them off?”

Delsin obliged, pulling them off with a will. “You’re getting the hang of this,” he murmured approvingly. “Tell me more.”

“Uh, like what?” Eugene sank back into the bed, suddenly hyper-aware of his extreme lack of pants. “Take yours off?” he attempted, face still red. “A-and my shirt too.”

“Yeah, that’s fucking hot.” Delsin reached up and tugged off Eugene’s hoodie and shirt, baring his pale chest to the air. He paused for a second, just taking in the sight, before ripping off his own shirts and then unfastening his jeans and pulling those off too.

Eugene’s eyes widened at the sight of Delsin’s obvious erection, and he reached out tentatively to brush a finger down the bulge of it. Delsin shivered, and Eugene, encouraged, wrapped his hand around the base as best he could with boxers in the way.

“Shit, hey hey hey,” Delsin reached down and took hold of Eugene’s wrist, rubbing his thumb across the pulse beating there. “Less attention on me, more on you, angel.”

With a noise of complaint, Eugene let go of Delsin’s dick and then pulled down his boxers with a cheeky grin. “Th-there, now we’re equal.”

“Hmm,” Delsin murmured, bending down to run his hand down the length of Eugene’s body with a fascinated smile. He was riveted to every single breath from Eugene - every slight shudder and little moan - and filled with the urge to kiss every inch of him.

He bent over Eugene, brushing his collarbone with soft lips, trailing kisses down his chest, nuzzling at his nipple and flicking one with his tongue, until he reached hips and eager hardness. Eyes flickering up to watch Eugene’s reaction, Delsin traced the tip of his dick with his tongue.

Eugene gasped, hands scrabbling for purchase on the bed, wrapping fingers into knots of quilt. “Delsin?” he moaned, startled.

“You taste good,” Delsin murmured, then ducked his head and swallowed Eugene’s dick in its entirety. It was heavy against his tongue, and salty too, and he hummed with pleasure around it.

The reverberations from Delsin’s throat had Eugene shuddering from the sensation. His hand went down to Delsin’s head, cupping it gently. “A little harder?”

Delsin grinned and obeyed, increasing the pressure and speed. He spread his tongue over the underside of Eugene’s dick, covering as much of it as he could manage, and flicked the tip against the sensitive bundle of nerves underneath the head as he came up.

Eugene whined, hips bucking, and he gripped Delsin’s head harder for a second before letting go. “Stop,” he whispered, “Delsin stop! I might- I mean, I don’t wanna come. Uh, not yet.”

Letting go gently, Delsin raised an eyebrow. He planted a kiss on the head of Eugene’s dick and smiled widely. “Not yet, huh? Okay, we can work with that. Got anything in mind?”

“Maybe I could fuck you,” Eugene said rapidly, turning his head to look at anything but Delsin. His cheeks flushed again, and teeth worried at his bottom lip. What if Delsin said no? What if he wasn’t intereste-

“Oh hell yeah!” Delsin grinned even wider. He leaned over Eugene for a second, tilting his chin with insistent fingers and claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. “I didn’t think you’d want to do anything at all,” he murmured, looking into Eugene’s eyes.

“A-are you kidding?” Eugene rested his forehead against Delsin’s before planting a soft kiss on his bottom lip. “Kinda had a bunch of dreams about this.”

“Hmm, really? Tell me.” Delsin reached down between them and stroked Eugene’s dick languidly. They weren’t in any rush after all.

“In my chair mostly,” Eugene began, voice soft and shy. “You sitting on me…”

“Facing you or away?”

“Uh, both. I liked it when you faced me so we could kiss.” Eugene punctuated his words by tracing his tongue across Delsin’s bottom lip. “Once we, uh. The bed, on your knees.”

Delsin moaned at the thought of that one. On his knees in front of Eugene? Being fucked into the bed? God, yes. “So how do you want me now?” He swallowed hard, dick throbbing with want.

“I want to kiss you more, I think…” Eugene nuzzled against Delsin’s neck. “Can we do it like this?”

“Fuck yeah. You got some lube here?”

Eugene nodded hastily, scrabbling in the bedside drawers for the large bottle.

With a chuckle, Delsin took hold of it and pumped some out onto his fingers. “Shall I show you?” He reached around and traced the lube around his entrance, pushing in a finger all the way. He gasped at the pressure of it, watching Eugene for his reaction the whole time.

And he didn’t disappoint. He was riveted to Delsin’s every movement, the way his dick twitched and the breathy little moans that fell from his lips. It was all so... so hot. Eugene bit his bottom lip and dropped a hand to his dick, stroking it with a firm grip.

“Another,” he said, eyes never leaving Delsin's.

“Demanding bastard,” Delsin chuckled, but he pushed another finger inside, moaning Eugene's name at the pressure of it.

“How many do you have to do?”

“Depends.” Delsin's voice cracked a little as he pressed another finger inside himself. “There, that's three.”

Eugene swallowed. “That's enough.” He reached out and tugged Delsin closer, so that he was almost laid on top of him – a heavy, hot weight. He moaned as their dicks rubbed together which cut off in a choke as Delsin took hold of Eugene's and guided it towards his entrance.

Delsin sat back, angling his ass downwards until he pushed down onto Eugene's dick and gasped as it slid inside.

“Oh shit!” Eugene's head slammed backwards onto the pillow and he squeezed his eyes shut, just holding onto Delsin for dear life. It felt so goddamn overwhelming, almost too much. So tight and hot, and oh- He rocked his hips and felt the motion drive him deeper inside Delsin, and the reaction from him was electric. Shit, he wanted to kiss Delsin so badly...

“Goddamn it angel, you're amazing.” Delsin clenched around Eugene to punctuate his point, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “You like this?”

“Wanna kiss you.” Eugene's voice was whispery, “like really wanna kiss you. D-delsin, come on.” He pulled on Delsin's wrist until he bent over enough for Eugene to capture his lips, kissing him deeply.

“Oof, don't think I can keep that position up,” Delsin said with a wince. “I'm not Elasticman.”

“It's not Elasticman, it's Mr Fantastic,” Eugene replied, mock disapproval in his voice. “So let's switch positions or something?” He held Delsin tightly at his hips, then somehow managed to struggle them in place until he was on top and Delsin was underneath him.

“That's better. I'll just lay here and you do whatever.” Delsin smirked, flopping his legs out on the bed. One of his hands was idly stroking his dick, however, giving lie to his words.

Eugene raised an eyebrow. He dug a foot into the bed and thrust, hard, into Delsin's ass, driving himself on top of him until their chests were pressed together.

“Ah fuck!” Delsin gasped, raising his ass for Eugene to get more depth. “Okay okay, I'll stop pissing around. Just-”

“Do you always talk this much, Delsin?” Eugene leaned down and silenced Delsin with a deep kiss, languid and slow, exploring his mouth with an eager tongue. He rolled his hips, getting into a rhythm as they kissed and fuck, it was just like his dreams. But better, obviously, because in his dreams Delsin didn't chatter or even speak much at all, but he also didn't clench around him so deliciously, or moan into his mouth like he was doing and shit.

Their pace increased, Delsin's hips rolling to meet Eugene's until they were in a constant state of motion. Eugene curled his arms around Delsin's head, their noses pressed together as they breathed in sync.

Eugene couldn't make himself look in Delsin's eyes, not properly, so instead he kissed him, panting into his mouth as he felt his orgasm build. He could feel Delsin's muscles clench hard around him and his tongue against Eugene's own and yeah, he wasn't going to last much longer.

“D-delsin-” he stammered, pressing his forehead against Delsin's. “I'm gonna-”

“Come,” Delsin hissed. “Come inside me, Eugene.” He gripped Eugene's hair as he began to thrust harder, egging him on until he felt the shudder and telltale wetness inside him. The feeling of heat and pressure inside tipped Delsin over the edge, coupled with the friction of Eugene's belly against his dick, and he followed him into orgasm, swearing and gasping until he was spent.

Eugene collapsed on top of Delsin, breathing heavily and hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. “Fuck,” he whispered, turning his head to bury it into Delsin's neck. “Is-is sex always like that?”

Delsin stroked Eugene's hair, his muscles weary and aching so fucking nicely. Eugene was still inside him and frankly, Delsin wouldn't have it any other way. “Mmm, sometimes,” he murmured, almost on the verge of falling asleep. “Only with awesome people though.”

“I'm glad my first time was with you,” Eugene whispered into Delsin's neck, planting a soft kiss against it.

“Me too, angel.” Delsin stifled a yawn. “Don't forget to tell Reggie that I didn't break you, okay?” He wrapped both his arms around Eugene and felt himself drift off to sleep.

The room was peaceful, despite being right in between everyone else’s, and Eugene had no trouble dropping off too. He curled against Delsin, lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat and the solid warmth of him.

 


	3. Shared Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie goes to do Adult Things - and who better to do them with than himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part in the Drinking Games series - focusing on Reggie. Please note that this series takes place in an RP AU sort of verse, where there can be doubles of all characters.

Reggie tutted and finished the dregs of his beer. “Right then kids, I’m off to do adult things. You two just. Ugh, yeah.” He stood up and grimaced down at them both. “Enjoy yourselves I guess.” He glared at Delsin for a second, then added, “be safe, little bro. And don’t break Eugene. I like him.”

He left the room, trying not to think about the rest of the house being full of people fucking. And what was he going to do? Adult things, apparently, whatever that entailed.

At that moment, it entailed throwing a text to, well… his other self. Reg was always there when he needed something, somewhat unsurprisingly considering that they were basically the same person.

[Reggie] ‘Hey, you up to anything?’

[Reg] ‘Not right now. Want to hang out or something?’

[Reggie] ‘Anything to distract me. I swear, there’s hormone overdrive in this house right now…’

[Reg] ‘God, that bad? Come to mine. Delsin’s not home.’

[Reg] ‘Bring that nice lube too?’

Reggie grinned down at his phone. Yeah, his other self always knew what was up and he really could do with a distraction. It’d be an improvement on sitting in his own room and trying to block out the sounds of sex coming from everywhere at once.

He managed to find the lube Reg was talking about - a bottle of warming stuff that smelled absolutely amazing - then grabbed his coat and keys. As an afterthought, he scribbled a note on the little magnetised whiteboard on the fridge: ‘Gone out. Have fun! Reggie xx’

The drive to Reg’s place wasn’t exactly a long one, and he was there before he knew it, parking his truck alongside the identical one already on the driveway.

He knocked, and the door opened to reveal his mirror self standing there with a little grin playing on his face.

Two paces and Reggie was inside, hastily shutting the door behind him before turning to Reg and pushing him against the hallway wall. “Hey,” he murmured, eyes flicking up and down the length of that achingly familiar body.

Reg chuckled. “Hey to you too.” He bent his head and kissed Reggie hard, biting down on his bottom lip and tugging it a little. “Someone’s starved for attention, huh?”

Another chuckle. “Pretty much, yeah.” Reggie paused for a second, just leaning against the solid warmth of Reg, feeling their heartbeats settle together as their breaths synchronised. “I brought that lube.”

“Hm, did you now?” Reg smiled, heat in his eyes. “Pass it over then.”

Digging in his pocket, Reggie pulled out the bottle and passed it to Reg, pressing against him urgently. “Come on,” he murmured, biting down on Reg’s neck hard.

Reg almost whimpered at that - they both had the same weakness when it came to biting - but he gathered himself with a little growl, twisting them around until it was Reggie against the wall, and hard too. “So demanding,” he growled, “but how can I resist?”

“You never can.” Reggie’s head fell back against the wall as Reg tugged open his jeans, yanking them down and taking hold of his dick. With his other hand, he squeezed some of the lube out and slicked it up and down until he could feel the warmth of it, pleasant against his hand and, he knew, amazing on Reggie’s dick.

Reggie himself squirmed under the heat, moaning when Reg leaned in to bite him in return on the collarbone. “You gonna do it here?” he whispered, one hand deep in Reg’s hair.

“That’s what I thought, yeah. Right against this wall.” Reg unceremoniously unfastened his own jeans, pulling them down enough that he could get his dick free. He hissed at the contact between them, then, with a grunt, managed to hitch Reggie’s leg up and around his waist to expose his ass. “Other leg.”

Reggie obliged, swinging his other leg up and hooking it around Reg’s waist too, pressing himself harder against the wall to provide some stability. He knew precisely how much weight Reg could manage, so he wasn’t worried about being dropped - quite the opposite in fact.

Reg managed to squeeze out more of the lube and slick his fingers with it before sliding them up and pressing into Reggie’s ass with no warning.

A gasp, then a lengthy moan as Reggie acclimatised to the stretch and the amazing heat, then Reg pushed in another finger, and another, opening him up until he was begging for it. “Please,” he gasped, “please Reg, come on.”

“You sure?” Reg pulled out his fingers then added more lube to his dick. He pushed up against Reggie’s ass, gentle and slow, until he slid inside with a loud groan. “Shit!”

Reggie buried his face in Reg’s neck, hanging on for dear life as he rolled his hips, driving Reg even deeper inside him until he could barely breathe. “So warm,” he breathed, “shit.”

“I know, it’s just…” Reg trailed off; he thrust up, managing to find a rhythm that didn’t unbalance him. Reggie’s hands were in his hair, legs around his waist and holding him tight and fuck, it felt so amazing. He used one hand to steady them, holding onto Reggie’s thigh, while the other one stroked his dick, still warm and slick from the lube.

“Goddamn, I’m not gonna last if you keep on doing that.” Reggie grinned into Reg’s neck and then sucked a mark into it, knowing full well the effect it’d have on him. He chased it with his teeth, biting down and then sucking again and yeah, Reg groaned loudly, increasing his pace until it was almost irregular in its urgency.

“Me neither, keep doing that,” Reg hissed, feeling the burn in his legs and ass from the exertion.

Reggie obliged, biting a different area this time. He felt his own orgasm build from the pace Reg set, driving into him hard and fast and working his dick until he came with a muffled yell between them.

He clenched hard around Reg’s dick, too blissfully unaware of anything outside the pleasure pulsing through his body to even realise that he was coming too; his thrusts irregular until he was spent inside Reggie.

They both sagged against the wall, barely enough strength to keep them upright. Reggie allowed his legs to fall, back sliding down the wall until he hit the floor with a soft thud.

Reg followed him, legs shaking from the exertion combined with his orgasm, until they were an undignified heap on the floor. He chuckled, voice hoarse. “We’re so classy.”

“Yeah well, some of us are having trouble walking,” Reggie shot back, a lazy smile on his face. “Help me up and we’ll go lay down, yeah?”

With a loud groan, Reg managed to heave himself upright, pulling Reggie up with him by the hand. They both staggered into his bedroom, collapsing full-length on the bed.

“Shit, that was amazing.” Reggie curled into the curve of Reg’s body, burying his face into the familiar warmth of him. “We’ve  _got_ to do that more often.”

“I don’t have any objections to that,” Reg murmured, pressing a kiss to Reggie’s temple. He brushed back a bit of stray hair with gentle fingers. “You staying the night, or?”

“Hmm, you couldn’t get me to leave with a crowbar.” Reggie smiled against Reg’s chest, eyes drifting closed. Normally he was fastidious about cleaning himself up after sex, but he was so warm and blissfully aching that he couldn’t bring himself to care. He briefly wondered what was going on back at home, but no doubt he’d get the full stories in graphic detail just as soon as he got back.

“You going to sleep?”

“Yeah. Shh.”

Reg snorted softly, but he stopped talking anyway, reaching up to stroke Reggie’s hair with gentle fingers until he felt him drift off to sleep.

 


End file.
